Dragon's bite
by Kindred01
Summary: (not yet beta) Toothless bites Hiccup to save him from being poisoned
1. Chapter 1

His heart pumped the poison though his body, he could feel it burn where the claw had and the wound itself was bleeding thought his shirt and seeped though his hand, he winced as he stood up and looked at his dragon Toothless snapping the long neck dragon's neck, the crack made the teen wince as he watched the lifeless dragon fall to the floor standing the snow around it. Toothless made a nose and turned to his rider and notice the pale look on his face, he moved close and to him and that mess of human's blood filled his nose his eyes widen as he nudged Hiccup's hand out the way and looked at wound.

Hiccup knew if he survived the wound the poison will kill him soon, he could feel his legs wobble and shake until finely his knees gave and he fell to the floor, tears started to spill from his eyes as he laid in the know holding his side, the poison started to burn everywhere "T...Tooth...less." he cried, the Night Fury pushed the human's hand out the way and looked at the blood stain on the green fabric, he ripped the shirt with his teeth and looked at the puncher wound. Before Hiccup could pass out either from pain or bloods lose was Toothless sinking his teeth into Hiccup's side "AHHHHHH TOOTHLESS!" He screamed as he felt the dragon's teeth sunk into his skin, his hands started to hit the night fury's head but soon found himself passing out.

When he came to it was already night fall, his eyes open as he looked up at the night sky with the billions of stars that are looking down at him, he let out a long gasping sound like his lungs were not use to breathing, movement to his right made him turn his head and he see's Toothless looking at him with an odd look on his face, Hiccup pushed himself up and winced a little touching his side, that is when he remember to puncher wound and then his own dragon biting him, he looked at his side and frowned in the light of the crackling fire, the puncher wound is gone but around the wound should have been is a ring of thin black scales. Hiccup looked up at Toothless "Y...You were not trying to kill me? You were save me?" Hiccup asked Toothless nodded. They stayed the night at that spot, the teen was still every tried from what happen that he fell asleep under the wing of his dragon, he felt so peaceful and safe under Toothless wing and the rhythmic beating of his strong heart.


	2. Chapter 2

They flew back to Berk a couple of days later; Hiccup did notice some changes in himself the scale that made a perfect ring where Toothless bite him were not the only scale he saw, no they started popping up in odd places, they started off a something itchy like a bug bite and then a slight discolouration of his skin then they go a darker colour until finely they are black shinny scales. The teen thought he would panic or freak out that these are ground on him but he wasn't he was strangely calm.

Once or twice his dad has found him sleeping under the dragon's wing close to his chest, he asked him why he would like there instead of his bed? Hiccup mumbled the answer because he is warm but in his mind the answer was…he is sire… his he spent much more of his time with Toothless, they would sit in the woods where they met for the first time "You know I am worried about this, there is only so much I can hid." He tells his dragon, Toothless let rubble though his chest and made the teen chuckle and he leaned back against him "What do you think they will do?" another growl left Toothless

"Probably." He said as if he under stood what he mean.

The next things to change was his eyes, the colour become darker and the pupils turned slits like the Night Fury and more scale crowed around his eyes and down his cheeks, he looked at himself in the shinny shield that was in his room and smiled as his look "Hiccup!" called his dad as the door open, the teen turned to face his dad

"God Hiccup what has happen to you?"

"A changed." He answered looking at his dad suddenly feeling threaten by the large Viking, the man looked towards Toothless

"It's that dragon's fault!" He yelled drew his sword out pointing it at Toothless, Hiccup hissed and jumped in front of the blade and snarled

"You will not touch him, he saved me that is what he done and if you can't excided what I am then I will leave." He growled at him his fang's how showing in the light of the room, Stoick looked at them both before dropping his sword.

"Why Hiccup!" The teen frowned as he rubbed Toothless head, letting the Night Fury nuzzle his hands as the tail warped around Hiccup's legs, the large green eyes of the dragon keep a secret look on Stoick to make sure he doesn't hurt Hiccup

"I was poisoned either I was going to die from blood loss or the poison Toothless bite me to save me, I didn't know that there was going to be changes and I don't think he knew either, I'm happy this away Dad believe me, I can see the world thought human eyes and dragon eyes and it beautiful." Stoick shook his head

"You were meant to be the leader of this village when I am gone, how can they look up to know if…if you like this." He tells him waving his hands Hiccup, looks up at him thought his reddish brown hair

"I still can be."

"No woman will want you." Stoick tell his him, Hiccup smiled and looks at his dragon

"I don't want them, I have Toothless." The large Viking made a noise that sounded like something like a wounded pig; Hiccup looked at him with a blanket look

"Leave Hiccup I am banishing you from Berk." Hiccup's eyes darken as he looked at his father and let a deep growl out that made Stoick uneasy.

He picked up bag that is always filled with things he needs and got on Toothless and broke through the roof of the house before disappearing from sight a thought passed thought Stoick …what have I done…when he saw the look on his boy's face. A silent cry come from the an unseen being in the sky, the other dragon's down stopped what they were doing and froze, the other Vikings tried to get their dragon's moving but that didn't happen, another cry front the skies making all the other dragon's on Berk start to take off, they shook off their riders and started and went for the food and other items before fly away.


	3. Chapter 3

When they landed on another island far away from Burk as they could get, Hiccup got off Toothless and sat on the ground, he put his hand on his head and closed his eyes trying not to cry, Toothless moved closer to him and nudges him with his head "I know Bud I know." He whispered as he looked up a few tears have found their way out and started rolling down his cheeks "I did what was right." He smiled weakly, the dragon cooed at him and rubs his face along Hiccup's cheeks "Thank you I knew I could count on you." He whispered, the Night Fury smiled and it mad Hiccup chuckle.

The other dragons landed with a soft thud and place the food and other items they bought in front of Hiccup and Toothless, the teen looked at the other dragons watching them leave the fish, meat, clothing, woods, tools and many other items at his feet "What is going on?" he asked, he looked at the offerings and then back at the dragons to Toothless who was looking at him with an odd look "Their giving it to me?" the dragon nodded and licked the dragon teen "Wow"

A few months of building with help from his dragons Hiccup finely had a home, he leant a lot of new thing in the few months he had been on this island, one it's not just the Night Fury's bite that can altar a person all dragon's bites can, he has seen it for himself when a few of the dragon's few back to Berk and picked up their old riders, not to happy about being kidnapped but happy to be back with their dragons, the bites was the next thing it had the same effect on them as it did on Hiccup.

The other thing he learnt was that dragons can turn in to humans …Well human-ish… it was one dull grey day and Hiccup thought his sire was hurt or ill as he laid on the floor twitching it was only when he saw body parts start to morph into humanoid shape did the dragon teen leant was really wrong with his dragon, Toothless stood tall and proud looking down at Hiccup, he has a bright smile as he warped his arms around him, the brown hair teen froze as he hugged back, Toothless skin was black with shinny scales, his eyes were still the same wild green, he had wings on his back and a tale still, Hiccup smiled with a confused look "You human...ish." he said touching along his chest Toothless nodded

"Yes I am."

"You can talk…I can understand you!" he yelled happily, acting like his old goofy self as he walked around him looking at him and then stood back in front of him, slowly he reached out and touched Toothless hair and found it was soft to the touch.

The dragon watched him as he ran his fingers though his hair with a look of wonder on his face "I don't understand." He said looking into toothless eyes; the night fury warps his arms around him

"I did this for you Hiccup." He whispered as he cupped his cheek and gently smoothed his fingers over the scales under his eyes

"Is this normal?" he asked

"Yes." He answered with a smile he see Hiccup face and wondered if this was right thing to do "Does this not please you?" he asked running his hand up and down Hiccup's arms

"It does, it pleases me greatly." He said looked up at him "I am just confused Toothless, if you could do this all along why didn't you?" he asked, finely noticing that the humanoid is naked, he looked up at him again after looking away from where his groin was back to his handsome face

"I was going to show after you reached maturity but after what happen I think its best you know now." He said Hiccup nodded

"I understand Sire." He said with a smile, Toothless grinned at him showing all his pearly whites.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been 6 months since Hiccup left his home on Berk and he hasn't look back since, the snow had fallen heavy on his new home, many of the dragons' and half dragons staid close to keep each other warm form the biting frost, Hiccup and woken up to the sound of his Sire Toothless snoring lightly, the more Hiccup listen to his dragon snore the more he thinks it sound something in between a purr and a growl and the vibrations that come off his chest made him feel warm and safe in his arms.

But needs must and he really does he to get up and go, he rolls onto his back and hisses at the itching burn on his back, he knew it wasn't from the scratches that Toothless leaves after many round of rough wonderful sex, it was from wings that will never form, his body will alter and change in many ways but he won't have wings or a tail…shame… he thinks as he moves off the bed to take care of morning business.

Toothless woke up hearing his little mate wonder around, he smiles as he sits up himself and watches the naked form of the half dragon look out the windows of their hut, he stood up and walked over to him and nuzzled his neck "Hiccup it's early." He whispered kissing the slightly scaled shoulder

"I know, but I couldn't sleep." He whispered back

"Still restless." Toothless answered, Hiccup nodded and leaned back in his arms

"I know I shouldn't be, I just feel something is off." He said, nuzzling his shoulder Toothless smiled and he buried his nose in Hiccup's brown hair

"Ummm maybe you carrying?" he said as he let his hand touch his stomach, Hiccup closed his eyes and let the heat warm him thought, the idea of carrying him does not scare like he thinks he should it only makes him smiled, he wants nothing more than to please his Sire in every which way he could

"That would be nice, it's been some months since you change into this form and we started coupling, it would be nice to show something from that... but is it possible?" he asked

"Yes, you are half dragon it's always possible." He said grinning into the naked shoulder, he was happy that Hiccup was excepting because some times that old Viking tenderises would rear its head and Hiccup can be stubborn.

Since Hiccup wasn't the only half dragon on the island it was easy for them to quickly build up what they had back at Burk, they had herds of animals, fishing spots new huts were being build, it was all good he hoped. He pulled some clothes on and wondered out into the snow and into the centre of their new village for food, Toothless join him walking by his side, the other dragons and half dragons knew not to mess with these two they can be sweet and lovely but get on their wrong side nothing in heaven or hell would save them, they knew that when some of the Vikings had come looking for them and tried to kill them. But what the Vikings forgot was most of the dragon's had riders and it was these riders and dragon's that work together and their attack on the Vikings was a mess as to show act of kindness Hiccup let one live and dropped him back in Burk with a warning if it happens again they will kill all and take a child from the village.

They ate their breakfast with happy chatter all of them talking to each other as they ate, Hiccup watched like he always does, Toothless thinks it cute that he keeps a watchful eyes on everything like he is Toothless body guard and not the other way around "Hiccup eat your food, if you are indeed of carrying you need to keep strong." He tells him

"Sorry Sire." Hiccup said as he started eating Toothless smiled at him.

"Don't be I know you're a watchful person." Says, Hiccup looked at him from the corner of his eyes and smiled back at him

"We need to do another raid." He said, the night fury chuckled

"Your just punishing your father." He said

"That man is not my father!" he growled

"Of course not."


End file.
